Exilio
by Lady Yuu
Summary: Ivan somete a Gilbert y toma posesión de sus tierras de una manera peculiar. Basado en la batalla de Königsberg entre Bielorrusia y Prusia Oriental en la Segunda Guerra Mundial R-18


**DEDICATORIA:**_Para Yami ^_^ querida Yami con sus perversiones de Gilbert y su devoción prusiana. Es tu regalo de cumple que tanto deseabas. Un RusiaxPrusia, con todo lo que pediste, aunque sorry por el grifo, pero es un detalle muy particular de Ivan, además de lo que se trataba era de que Gilbo sufriera lo más que se pudiera. Por tu culpa siento la tristeza de un país que ya no existe. _

_Te quiero Yami y espero que te guste, ^^ sigue de perversota._

**Paring:** Ivan/Gilbert (RusiaxPrusia)

**Rating:** R-18 Mature sex y rape

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Rusia y Prusia no le pertenecen Himaruya sino a su gente. Bueno… Prusia le pertenece a muchas partes, por que esta dividida en muchos territorios y Rusia esta condenada a ser de los Zares.

**Advertencias:** sex mature, lenguaje no muy apropiado por parte del prusiano.

**Resumen:** Ivan somete a Gilbert después de una discusión y toma posesión de sus tierras. (Basado en la batalla de Königsberg entre Bielorrusia y Prusia Oriental en el WWII)

_**Nota: Como mencione arriba, esta basado el fic en un hecho real. Prusia oriental que era parte de la Alemania Nazi, fue tomada por el ejercito bielorruso, haciendo que los prusianos se rindieran completamente. Luego de esté hecho, Rusia tomó posesión de Königsberg, parte de la Prusia Oriental. Exiliando a todos los habitantes prusianos. Una especie de limpieza. Y renombró la ciudad como Kaliningrado en honor a un general del ejercito bielorruso y la habitó con ciudadanos rusos. **_

____________________________

**Exilio**

Los bombardeos no se detenían, desde hace tres días invadieron mis oídos. También la necesidad de ayuda de la gente. Esos bastardos que renegaron de mi y me hicieron pedazos, llevándome con ellos a la ruina. Por su culpa, pasé por la humillación de ser sobajado a una miserable tierra diminuta, cuando yo tuve un imperio. Nunca debí confiar en los Emperadores.

—¡Maldita sea, cállense!—grite. Sus voces se mezclaron con los sonidos huecos de las granadas.

La casa aún estaba completa, los muebles cimbraban en cada ataque. Las cortinas obscuras cubrían la vista. No queríamos confundir el amanecer con las llamas.

"West" tampoco iba a ayudarme. Confíe en ese desgraciado y me quede con nada. Si tuviera las mimas fuerzas de antes, le partiría el cráneo. Ahora que tiene un jefe poderoso, se ha convertido en alguien peor que yo. Aunque por lo menos le dio su lección a Polonia, es perra zorra.

—Gilbert, levántate—volvió a decir uno los oficiales del ejercito. Desde la mesa analizaba un mapa—Gilbert no te des por vencido… está guerra la puedes ganar.

— ¡No quiero! Ya me han humillado bastante y encima "West" hace de las suyas y no me ayuda… si he de morir que sea de una vez. Odio que sigan jugando conmigo.

—Para mañana será imposible enfrentarlos—dijo otro comandante que se sentó a mi lado en el sofá—los rusos están cerca de la ciudad.

—¿Rusos?—pregunte. No sabía que ellos estuvieran aquí—¡ah! si fuera Toris o Feliks les daría una patada en el culo. Pero Ivan es mucho… siento decirlo, pero lo mejor será rendirnos.

— ¿Gilbert? Eso va contra el honor prusiano—me dijo el comandante. Su expresión de angustia lo hacía ver más viejo.

— Es el honor o salvar tu maldito trasero prusiano—esos hombres sólo pensaban en el orgullo y condecoraciones. La vida es desechable.

Guardaron silencio.

—Cuando llegue el ejercito de Ivan… terminaré rindiéndome y esa gente dejara de pedir ayuda. No tengo nada que perder; todo lo que tenía ahora es de ellos. Esto es lo último, tal vez en verdad desaparezca nuestra casa por completo. A quien le importa esté pedazo de tierra. Tal vez "West" o Ivan le den mejor uso.

—Traidor. Te hemos dado todo y ahora nos traicionas así—el general estaba furioso, me reto a la cara y por su mirada, supe que tenía ganas de matarme.

—De que sirvió, perdimos la mayor parte de las guerras que sus ancestros me obligaron a tomar.

Hay estaban, con las cabezas agachadas y las manos entrelazadas. Pensando en darme la razón o quizá en rendirse como lo sugerí.

—Dejen de vivir de recuerdos. Esté presente es peor que el anterior.

—Vencimos al Roderich y su mujer… incluso a Berwald. No puede ser que ahora te rindas—el general sentía mucho apreció por el pasado histórico que me precedía. Para él, no sólo era un texto en libros, era un currículo que presumía siempre. "Soy prusiano y orgulloso de serlo" Solía decir.

Me daba lastima. Me da lastima los que viven del pasado y se aprovechan de eso. Deseaba que acabara pronto. Es noche nadie en la sala durmió. Mi jefe no dejaba de beber, miraba los cuadros y objetos que pudimos rescatar después de mudarnos a esta mierda de terreno. No pude evitar dejarme arrastrar por su melancolía de derrota y dejar que a mi mente llegara Roderich y sus sermones mojigatos.

"Si continuas así… terminaras en la nada" Lo dijo el día que lo vencí. La imagen sigue fresca. Tendido en el suelo, con sus ropas burguesas pintadas de carmesí y las manos heridas. Desee que nunca más volviera a tocar el piano. Recuerdo lo que dije; ahora que vencido estaba, violaría a su mujer y le mandaría sus restos en una caja y le cortaría la cabeza los bálticos y me reiría en su tumba. Aun me hace reír ese recuerdo.

Tenía razón ese afeminado. Está noche puede ser la última vez que me llamen nación.

Después de tres horas, los ataques resonaron por la habitación, esta vez más cercanos. Los marcos de las puertas cimbraban y los cristales de las ventanas cayeron al piso. Los rusos estaban aquí. Los guardias y solados, corrieron con el general a hacer frente.

—¡No!—les grite, corrí a detenerlos, me quede frente a ellos mientras sus armas seguían apuntado a la puerta principal. En cualquier momento entrarían ellos—dije que nos rendiríamos.

—Prefiero morir antes de ser capturado por los soviéticos—Decía el comandante con temor. El sudor escurría bajo su casco y los ojos se hacían cada vez más pequeños— escuché como somete a sus rehenes. Tortura a los lituanos y… hacen cosas terribles.

—Estúpido, te sorprende después de saber lo que hacia yo. No seas patético—me acerque a él. Antes de que pudiera darle una lección. La puerta estalló.

El polvo y las ruinas, dejaron una capa de humo. Tras ella la silueta de una mujer apuntando con un rifle.

—Gilbert Weillschmidt—dijo y me apuntó a la cabeza—ríndete o mueres—sus ojos fríos opacaron la belleza que tenía su rostro. Su cabello blanco tenía motas de sangre así como su vestido. Estaba dispuesta a matarme.

—¿Y tú quien eres?—pregunte burlándome. Ahora el patético era yo, derrotado por una mujer. ¿Dónde estaba el ruso?

—¡Es el ejercito bielorruso!—exclamó aterrado el general—debe ser la hermana de Ivan.

—¿Hermana? Bueno… de todos modos es rusa—levante las manos con resignación—rendición total.

Sin embrago, ella no dejaba de apuntarme. Sus hombres entraron a despojarnos de las armas y esposarnos. Los soldados prusianos y mi jefe, me miraron. No sé como describir esa acción. Había un par de lagrimas y furia, miedo. Pensé en Federico. ¿Qué hubiera hecho él ahora?

—Sígueme—dijo la bielorrusa. Dos hombres ataron mis manos a la espalda y me condujeron.

—¡Gilbert, no nos dejes!—escuché a mi jefe gritar y después… el sonido hondo de una bala.

—Eso es tan cruel, ¿tendré el mismo destino?—le pregunté a la jovencita, pero no respondió. Ni si quiera habló en el camino.

Pasamos en un auto sobre los restos de la casa. Lo más extraño fue no sentir nada, más que vergüenza. No estaba triste o deprimido como lo estarían otros al ver su casa en ruinas o los cadáveres de su gente esparcidos por el campo, con la vista de los buitres volando sobre ellos. Deseaba morir rápido, instantáneamente sin dejar algún legado, más que la leyenda de lo que fui en el pasado.

Finalmente llegamos a una base soviética. Ella bajo de auto y la seguí.

—¿Qué va a pasar? No des rodeos mujer y acaba conmigo de una vez—sin decir una palabra, giró sobré sus tacones y me golpeó con la cacha del rifle en el rostro.

Mi sangre salpicó su cara, no le importó.

—Cállate, detestó escuchar la voz de un preso—sonreí, era fuerte, sin duda hermana de Ivan.

Caminamos por un pasillo, a lo lejos una puerta nos esperaba. Entré intrigado. Si me hubieran asesinado por la espalda, lo mismo hubiera dado. Prendió una lámpara del techo y los soldados me arrojaron al suelo húmedo. Olía a cigarro.

—No intentes nada extraño Gilbert—dijo la rusa.

Después se marcharon, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Revise el cuarto. Una mesa de madera y dos sillas bajo la lámpara, era lo único que había. Una pequeña ranura en la pared frente a la puerta, era la ventilación. Con las manos a la espalda, me costaba trabajo levantarme. Camine hasta una de las sillas. Puede ver que sobre la mesa habían restos de colillas de cigarros y cerillos. Estaba frío y oscurecía poco a poco.

No había ningún sonido afuera. Adentro escuchaba pasos y algunas voces. Mis ojos empezaban a cerrarse hasta que mi mente quedo negra. El tiempo se perdió en el sueño de ese momento. Dentro de una celda, los pasos de alguien y el agua helada y sucia que caía sobre mi cabeza para despertarme. Brinque asustado. Ivan se burlaba de mí.

—Zdrástvuite Gilsha—saludó mientras se quitaba el gabán que ocultaba su uniforme militar.

—Sabía que iba a caer en tus manos un día.

—Sí, hace tiempo que te salvaste gracias a Arthur—su sonrisa lo seguía a todas partes. Sacudí mi cabeza, ahora apestaba más y sentía frío.

—Quítate esa ropa o te dará una pulmonía—dijo acomodándose en la silla frente a mi.

—Serás idiota Ivan. Estoy atado—le conteste de mala manera, devolviéndole la misma expresión de sarcasmo.

—Es verdad, soy un poco despistado—sacó una navaja de la bolsa derecha y se acercó a mí. Sentí escalofríos, más no iba a demostrar miedo o debilidad.

Pasó la navaja por mi garganta, sentí el filo y un delgado hilo de sangre bajar tras ella. Los botones de la camisa salieron volando uno por uno. Pude sentir el aroma de Ivan y su frío aliento. Sus ojos violetas y el cabello cenizo. Disfrutaba desnudarme con un arma blanca. Cortó el cinturón y el cierre del pantalón. Sentí como se deslizaron bajo mis piernas. El rose de sus dedos en mi piel. El frío era cada vez más intenso. Vinó con Ivan, eso es seguro. Una de sus manos se quedo quieta en mi pecho, justo donde estaba el corazón. Pegó su oreja y escuchó. En mi espalda, volví a sentir sus manos dibujar mi columna. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Aún estás húmedo. No puedo hacer nada con eso—dijo al apartarse de mí.

Me llene de escalofríos. Mis cuerpo no pudo detenerse y me deje caer en la silla. Aun que pensará en gritar, sintiera deseos de pedir piedad, estaba seguro que no me salvaría de lo que quisiera hacerme Ivan. Estaba en sus manos.

—Debes saber lo que esta pasando—dijo recargando su cabeza en la mesa—Ludwig perdió la guerra y yo quiero mi parte.

—Era obvio que "West" perdería la guerra, es un pendejo—trate de hablar lo más seguro posible—Se deja influenciar con el pretexto de obedecer ordenes de sus jefes—guarde silencio al encontrarme con su mirada irónica—ya sabía que querías algo. Tómalo y vete, así es más fácil.

—Quería hacerlo, empezaré por ti—sonrió. Puso su mano en mi cabeza mientras se levantaba poco a poco de la silla—te importa si te quito está tierra—estaba frente a mi, sin apartar su mano de mi cabeza.

—Ya no importa, era sólo un pedazo de nada. Comparado con lo que tenía antes, era mucho más grande—conteste con el mismo tono, disimulando alegría.

—¿Aún recuerdas eso?—poco a poco sus dedos entraban en mis cabellos hasta sentir un tirón— tú eres la muestra de un mal imperio. Eres un fracaso para ti mismo y un estorbo para muchos otros. Desde hoy Prusia, ya no existes y te largarás a otro lado con tu gente. Haré una limpieza profunda, desde la tierra hasta los microbios prusianos… nada de ti quedará, ni si quiera el aire.

Que iba a decir. Tenía razón, siempre lo supe desde que "West" inició la guerra. Tenía que seguirlo, vivía a expensas de él.

—Que más da. Aunque quiera lo terminaras haciendo. Siempre consigues lo que quieres. Por eso te odio, siempre te odie incluso ahora. Es una lastima que mi casa se quede contigo, prefiero la tenga Lituania, también espero que tenga valor para sacarte los ojos y comerse a tus putas hermas.

Me sentí bien al desahogarme. Por eso los golpes siguientes y el metal del grifo sobre mis piernas no me afectaban tanto. Azotó mi cabeza en el suelo, gritaba desesperado en su idioma. No sentía mis mejillas por la inflamación de los golpes en ellas. El grifo me partía las costillas y los huesos de las piernas. Las patadas en mi espalda, evitaban que me levantara. Y su sonrisa desquiciada me quemaba las orejas, prefería ahora los gritos de la gente. Una y otra vez, el tubo masacraba mi pecho y parte de mi rostro. No podía cubrirme aun que tratara de esconder mi rostro entre mis piernas, siempre terminaba por cortarme los muslos con la navaja. No paraba de maldecidlo, eso parecía alimentar su ira. Hasta que se cansó o eso parecía. Su silueta estaba desganada, cabizbajo, agitado con las manos llenas de sangre. Me arrastró a la pared y dejó hay con la cabeza tambaleándose en mi cuello. Me arrancó los calzoncillos. Abrí mi ojo derecho que era el único que aún funcionaba. Lo vi lamer despacio la punta del grifo antes de meterlo entre mis nalgas.

Salía y entraba con fuerza.

—¿Qué se siente Gilbert! Que te joda con un pedazo de metal. ¡Vamos Gilbert! Grita.

Empezó a morder mis orejas hasta que la sangre cubriera mis hombros. Sentía en mi garganta el tubo y no pude evitar gritar, el dolor estaba quemando mis entrañas. Quería sacarme los intestinos en cada sacudida. Extrañamente no era desconocido lo que hacía conmigo. Una vez pensé hacerlo con Roderich hasta que me clamara. Soy víctima de mis propias fantasías. Así que sin darme cuenta, comencé a gemir. Mi cuerpo se relajo, empecé a moverme al mismo ritmo. Pensaba que si se detenía, yo haría lo posible por hacer que regresará.

Ivan estaba confundido. Creyó que me hacía daño y con eso él era feliz. Al descubrir lo contrario se apartó, dejándome con el tubo. Observe su incredulidad. Sus respiración se escuchaba agitada y rápida. Desabotonó su traje y el uniforme quedó sobre la mesa. Se acercó, sacó el grifo con violencia.

—¿Te diviertes mucho con eso? Véamos si ésta es tan divertida—asiendo alusión a su miembro.

Me penetró igual, sin tacto ni espera. Sacudió mis caderas con sus manos y no tuve más remedio que abrazarlo hasta quedar sentado en sus piernas. Me clavaba en él hasta que entrara completamente en mí. Una de sus manos me acariciaba, con sus uñas rasguñaba mi falo hasta hacerme gritar y sangrar a la vez. Sentía sus dientes por todas partes, sus manos amasando mi carne. Tenía una costilla rota, misma que seguía golpeando con su brazo. Cuando se aburría de una posición, me apartaba para cambiar. Me llevó a la mesa, mi pecho quedo sobre ésta, mientras mis piernas se flexionaban hacia mi espalda, separadas completamente. De nuevo, sentía su glande grueso partirme en dos. La posición era extraña e incomoda, pero seguía gimiendo. Sentí su mano en mi rostro, comience a lamer sus dedos, imaginando que era su miembro.

—Ah… lo puedes hacer más rápido—pedí. Me había vuelto un adicto después que Friederich me lo hiciera tantas veces. Y al no tocarme "West" cuando lo pedía, este momento era un desahogo.

Tal vez no obedeció como yo esperaba, era rápido, pero seguía siendo agresivo en sus embestidas. Con los dedos, rompió la cinta que ataba mis manos, sentía más flexibilidad y me sostenía de la mesa para no caer. Sus manos recorrían mi cintura hasta mi pecho, donde buscaba mis tetillas que apretaba con fuerza. Después de un rato se aburrió y me giró. Podíamos vernos. La expresión en su rostro cambiaba conforme bajó su ira. Abrí las piernas.

—No me digas que es todo… quieres que te la meta yo. Soy bueno en eso— solté una carcajada. A Ivan no le causó la misma gracia. Me dio un golpe en le rostro, volviendo a sacar sangre de la nariz—bueno, entonces métela que se hace tarde… tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

Mi actitud lo puso furioso, pero conseguí que continuara. Ya no sentía nada, la violencia con la que me cogía no era tan fuerte, tal vez otro se hubiera muerto de una sola embestida. Estaba acostumbrado a las batallas largas y rudas. El rostro de Ivan me decía que estaba cansado y apunto de terminar. Me masturbaba para terminar rápido. Esto no era por placer sino… por lucha de territorios. Y lamentablemente, ya no soy bueno en eso.

—Anda Ivan… enséñame como sometiste a los bálticos. Como haces que tus hermanas no quieran huir de ti. Dime, ¿los coges así…? entonces pronto se independizaran.

—¡Quieres callarte maldito! Haces que mi paciencia…—no terminó la frase, se corrió dentro de mí, dejándose caer en mi pecho. Una de sus manos atrapó mis muñecas y la otra friccionaba mi miembro. Logrando que me viniera sobre su mano; me obligó la limpiarla con la lengua.

Observe por largo rato la lámpara. Como si buscara una solución a lo que haría después. El peso de Ivan no me incomodaba. Quería que se quedara muerto y no despertara. Mas no pasó. Se levantó lentamente, se alejó de mí con cierta repulsión.

—Ludwig lo hace mejor—dijo mientras tomaba su ropa.

—"West" es bueno para todo. Menos para la guerra—volví a reír.

—Estás muy tranquilo Gilbert. Tienes dos semanas para largarte de aquí con tu gente. De lo contrarío, los mataré a todos, sin ninguna distinción.

—¡Nos hubieras matado a todos! Así no tendríamos que pasar por tanta lastima—le grité

Luego de ajustarse el pantalón, salió con su ropa de la habitación. Dejándome con la tarea de no saber, a donde llevarme a mi gente.

Por eso estoy de nuevo aquí Ludwig, hablando en nombre de esta gente tras de mí, esperando que te compadezcas.

____________________________________

_Espero que te haya gustado Yami ^^ y a todos lo que lo lean. _

_**Otra Notita: Zdrástvuite = hola en ruso.**_

_**Gilsha = Gilbert de manera cariñosa en el ruso, la terminación de "sha" al final de un nombre es de afecto, que se usa muy a menudo en los niños.**_

_**Gracias por leer. Cualquier cometario, duda y menú del día con mis textos decirme. Es que extraño a mis canibalitos y sus galletas amorosas ^^ en verdad.**_


End file.
